kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix
|publisher = |release = 20 Januarie 2011 |genre = Aksie RPG |modes = Enkele speler, multi-speler |ratings = : A |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is 'n heruitreiking van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep vir die (PSP). Die meeste plot- en spelelemente is dieselfde, en die spel bevat ook die funksies wat by die Noord-Amerikaanse en Europese weergawes van die spel gevoeg word. Baie soos sy voorgangers, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix kombineer Engelse stemopname met Japannese teks en kontroles. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is amptelik bevestig vir vrylating op 14 September 2010, 'n week na die Noord-Amerikaanse vrylating van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Dit is eers in die 13 September-uitgawe van Weekly Shōnen Jump tydskrif aangekondig.Weekly Shōnen Jump'' 2010 Vol. 39''' (9/13/2010). (scan) Die spel is op 20 Januarie 2011 vrygestel.[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbsfm/ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix amptelike webwerf] Die spel is bygewerk in HD en vir die eerste keer buite Japan uitgereik as deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. Nuwe kenmerke Verskeie nuwe veranderinge en kenmerke is gemaak om uit te brei op die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Baie van die veranderinge is in die Westerse vrystellings van die spel bekendgestel, maar verskeie is uniek vir hierdie uitgawe. *Critical Mode (Kritieke modus) is bygevoeg as 'n Moeilikheidsgraad. *Alle Unversed kry nuwe kleurskemas. Byvoorbeeld, die Flood is nou pers in plaas van blou. *Die Sticker Album en die verwante soeke is bygevoeg, alhoewel verskeie van die belonings verander is van die internasionale uitgawe. *Die Rhythm Mixer Command Style is bygevoeg. Dit is musikale tema, en vereis dat die speler druk knoppies vir die afwerker druk. *Die Unison Rush, Voltage Stack, Aerial Recovery en Illusion opdragte is bygevoeg. **Die Illusie-opdragte word verkry deur Unversed Mission s te voltooi, wat oral in die wêreld voorkom as drijvende bolle wat met die Unversed-embleem versier is, soortgelyk aan dié van die Vanitas Remnant. Elke Unversed Mission het sy eie reëls en wenvereistes. *Karakters in sekere snypunte, insluitende diegene op die Destiny Eilande met Sora en Riku, word geskenk animasies van hoër gehalte. *Die Skull Board is bygevoeg as 'n Command Board. *Pete is bygevoeg as 'n Dimension Link. *Die Castle Circuit -opspoor is by Rumble Racing bygevoeg. *Die Destiny Islands "liedjie is by Ice Cream Beat bygevoeg. *Die Vanitas Remnant val die Void Gear. *Die Onbekende verskyn as 'n baas en val die No Name. *Armor of Eraqus, Monstro en Geen Hart verskyn as baas van die drie nuwe Mirage Arena-gevegte, "Light's Lessons", "Monster of the Sea " en "Peering into Darkness", onderskeidelik. **Die "Monster of the Sea" -stryd bestaan uit 'n tydrenfase waar die speler direk Monstro en 'n suur-gevulde stadium binne Monstro se maag kan aanval waar die speler een keer die twee minute uitgestuur word. Die speler moet die Unversed binne Monstro verslaan om te ontsnap en probeer om Monstro verder te beskadig. **Klop die "Peering into Darkness" om die Mirage Arena wedstryd te slaan, gee die speler 'n nuwe sleutelhanger, die Royal Radiance. *Die teatermodus het nou die opsie om snitte in Japannees of Engels te besigtig, albei opsies bevat Japannese onderskrifte. *'N Nuwe geheime toneel genaamd "A Fragmentary Passage" is ingestel, in teenstelling met die geheime flieks wat in vorige speletjies gesien is. In die "geheime episode" kan die speler die karakters wat verskyn, beheer, eerder as om net die toneel as 'n omstander te kyk. '' Vol. 1144''' (11/18/2010); Tetsuya Nomura: "In die geheime episode sal jy eintlik karakters kan beheer. Ek dink jy sal 'n ander soort verrassing kan geniet om net 'n fliek te kyk."[http://www.amiami.jp/shop/ProductInfo/product_id/185407 ''Amiami: PSP Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Square Enix) ((Voorbestellings vir Januarie-uitgawe))] Daarbenewens is ook twee nuwe snitstyle met Aqua geskep en in Japannese aangeteken. Terwyl dit nie deel is van ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix nie, kan 'n kode wat met die spel vrygestel word, ingevoer word in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ontvang 'n Kingdom Hearts gebaseerde alternatiewe kostuum vir Cloud. Galery ;Verpakking kunswerk File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Boxart JP.png|Amptelike Japannese dek kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Ultimate Hits) JP.png|Japannese Ultimate Hits dek kuns. ;Promosie-kunswerk File:Promotional Art 02 KHBBSFM.png|Die dekking kunswerk, File:Promotional Art KHBBSFM.png|Promosie-plakkaat. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptelike JP webwerf Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix ja:キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ#キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ ファイナル ミックス en:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix es:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix it:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix nl:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix fi:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix